


Truth or Dare

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino fell in love with him from the very first moment their eyes met. The more he got to know him, the more he found himself being mesmerized from him. It took a party and a game to share a kiss and then share his bed. It had been perfect but Nino wanted to know. Had this night really meant anything to the other or was it just a moment of passion and lust?





	

Title: Truth or Dare (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Fluff, Romance

Rating: PG13

Summary: Nino fell in love with him from the very first moment their eyes met. The more he got to know him, the more he found himself being mesmerized from him. It took a party and a game to share a kiss and then share his bed. It had been perfect but Nino wanted to know. Had this night really meant anything to the other or was it just a moment of passion and lust?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

A.N. This small OS is dedicated to all of you! ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

Truth or Dare

  
  
Nino looked at the naked sleeping figure next to him, the moonlight being reflected on his beautiful face. His eyes fell on the round lips, causing his heart to beat faster. He could still remember how soft they had felt against his, how soft when they had lingered torturously slow on every inch of his skin. His fingers moved on his torso, on all those marks that were decorating his till then flawless, pale skin, as if he needed to feel them to be convinced that the passionate moments they had shared that night were not a dream.   
  
He had fallen in the trap from the very first second their eyes had met, a year ago. He had bumped on him by accident. He was ready to apologize for his lack of attention when he raised his eyes just to be welcomed by the warmest smile he had ever seen. The second time he saw him was when his friend Jun insisted on coming for a drink with his childhood friend. Then, he was mesmerized by the cutest laugh.   
  
Since then, they would meet more often, always in a large group of friends and Nino found himself being mesmerized by all different sides of his. Was it his humor, his ideas? Or was it the alluring way he moved his body when dancing? That perfect, sexy voice when singing at karaoke? Nino couldn’t decide… the other had managed to take every single piece of sanity away from him. There was no logic when it came to _him_ …   
  
Nino couldn’t deny it anymore. He had fallen in love with him… He had caught himself staring at the other, wishing he could see _him_ looking back at him, smiling only at him; hear _him_ calling him by his first name, saying that he loves him; feel _him_ holding him tightly in his arms… There were times that he felt jealous of his best friend Masaki. He could have all that. Sho wouldn’t let a day pass without showing his love to his boyfriend. He only wished that he had this chance, as well.  
  
And then it was the party last night; a party in which he had never thought it would have such an outcome, yet there he was naked in a bedroom, the floor of which was covered by scattered clothes, lying down on a bed, _not alone_ , the sheets of which were crumpled and messy.   
  
Everything had started with a game.  
  
\---  
  
_ “How about we play Truth or Dare?” _  
  
_ Jun raised his eyebrow at Masaki’s idea. “What are we? Five?!” _  
  
_ “Why not? It would be fun!” _  
  
_ Nino gasped when he realized that **he** said that while his eyes were locked on him. _  
  
_ “But…” _  
  
_ “Oh, c’mon Jun! It’s good to remember our teen years once in a while… Think of it as a refreshment measure!” _  
  
_ Jun sighed but agreed in the end.  _  
  
_ Everything was moving ok until it was his turn.  _  
  
_ “Nino, truth or dare?” _  
  
_ Nino felt a knot in his throat. Why did the other have to ask him out of everyone? And why did he have this smirk on his face? Nino would swear that he was hiding something; something that made him nervous. What would be better? Truth or Dare?  For some reason, both cases seemed to him the same bad. The game had strangely limited to the romance/erotic category and he felt too shy to reveal or do anything related.  _  
  
_ Everyone though was waiting for his answer. _  
  
_ “I… I’ll go with… dare…” he muttered under his breath. _  
  
_ “I dare you to come and kiss me” _  
  
_ Nino thought he heard gasps and murmurs around him. He couldn’t be sure… his ears were still ringing. Had the other just asked him what he thought he had? Why? Loud cheers followed and he knew it. Everyone was expecting from him to do it. He felt his cheeks blushing, his heart beating faster with every step he made closer to him. he stopped only when he was a few centimeters away. After taking a deep breath he landed a hasty kiss upon his lips.  _  
  
_ “What was that?” Nino frowned. “If you think that this was a kiss, you’re making a mistake…” before he could do anything he was grabbed by his nape and led to a kiss that made his body turn numb. “ **This** is a kiss…” the other told him once he broke it leaving Nino panting.  _  
  
_ It was later that night that **he** offered to drive him home. Nino couldn’t register how it started but he found himself being kissed hungrily, making him eager for more. He couldn’t refuse when the other asked him to go to his apartment… neither when he led him to his bedroom, nor when he entered him, making him his… _  
  
\---  
  
Nino climbed down the bed, making as less sound as possible. He put on his T-shirt and briefs and went to sit at the chair in the veranda. The weather was hot and the night breeze was more than welcomed. His mind was a mess. Had this night meant anything to the other? Nino wanted to believe that it had but was also afraid. Everything had happened fast… They hadn’t even talked… They were just led by passion. Nino raised his teary eyes up to the night sky. Perhaps it was just a moment of lust for the other…  
  
“What are you doing here?” _his_ voice was soft and beautiful.  
  
Nino gasped, trying to wipe his tears away.  
  
“You’re crying?”  
  
_ Is that concern or it’s my imagination? _ Nino didn’t have the chance to think more… Two arms were wrapped around him, a mouth ghosting on his forehead.   
  
“I hate to see you crying…”  
  
“I…” Nino tried to speak but his voice was weak and trembling.   
  
“Why are you crying, Kazunari? I thought that you wanted it the same way _I_ wanted it… Did I hurt you? Did I do anything wrong? Tell me…”  
  
Nino gasped. Had he heard correctly?! Had the other called him by his name? Had the other wanted that night as he had?  
  
“You mean that this… night meant…”  
  
“I don’t bring random people to my apartment, Kazunari… You’re the first and hope the only one who-”  
  
The words died out as Nino claimed the other’s lips passionately.  
  
~.~.~  
  
“You had noticed, hadn’t you?” Nino whispered to the other as they were cuddling back on the bed.  
  
“I had… I thought you had noticed, too… Otherwise, I would have spoken to you clearly… I’m sorry…”  
  
Nino shook his head. “I should have seen it… but I guess I was too afraid to…”  
  
“ _I_ was the one who asked Jun to go for drinks together… Since the day, you bumped on me, your cute face couldn’t leave my mind and when I realized that you were working with Jun, I knew I had to meet you as soon as possible!”  
  
“Satoshi…” a smile appeared on the other’s face as Nino called him by his first name instead of ‘Ohno-kun’.   
  
“I love the way my name sounds when it comes out of these beautiful lips of yours…”  
  
Nino didn’t say anything; he only tightened his grip letting his head rest in the crook of Satoshi’s neck.  
  
“Could you… could you call me Kazu?” he asked shyly.  
  
Satoshi muffled a laugh. “Only if you call me Toshi…”  
  
Nino moved a bit so that he could stare the other in the eyes. “Toshi… I love you…”  
  
Satoshi caressed Nino’s hair feather-like, his lips curving into a small smile. “Good… because I love you, too”  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  


 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna this is a small Ohmiya OS! ^^ I haven't written Ohmiya in a while so here it is! :) I know it's nothing long, too 'serious' or complicated but I wanted some fluff!  
Tbh I am still shocked to find out that so many fics of mine got nominated in the arafanfic awards even those of my not usual pairings! *teary eyes*  Thank you from the bottom of my heart! *hugs and kisses you* I'll try my best to keep writing and hopefully, you'll keep up with my ~~crazy (sometimes)~~ ideas! xD  
I love you all!  <3 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

 

See you very soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
